


A Favorite Activity

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism, favorite activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac enjoys one of Jack's favorite activities.





	A Favorite Activity

Mac lay back on the bed, lost in fantasy as he jacked his hard cock. He was so involved in fantasizing about Jack that he didn't hear his lover come into the apartment and sneak up to the bedroom door. Jack watched as Mac pleasured himself, getting more and more turned on while doing so. He quietly undressed in the hall, keeping an eye on the action in the bedroom. After a while, Jack stepped into the bedroom and told Mac; “......keep jackin' yer dick, punk.....” Mac was a bit startled, but obeyed Jack's command.

He pounded his dick harder and almost lost it when Jack got down, spread his cheeks, and started lapping at his hole. Mac had to admit that he hadn't thought much about rimming until Jack had introduced it to him. Jack knew exactly what, when, and how to keep Mack on the brink of an orgasm only with his tongue. Take now, for instance: Mac was teetering on the brink of coming when he suddenly felt Jack's tongue withdraw from his ass. He felt so empty, and began to whimper.

Jack ran his finger through the puddle of pre cum on Mac's belly and eased his finger into Mac's mouth. Mac nursed the finger gently, licking all the juice from it, all the while wanting more. Jack suddenly slapped Mac hard on the ass and growled; “Open up!” Mac did as he was told and was rewarded with Jack's tongue up his ass once more. He started to moan and buck his hips, all the while keeping up a steady rhythm on his dick.

Jack was having a great time as well. Rimming was one of his favorite bedroom activities and was pleased when Mac began to show an interest in the activity. He could tell Mac was getting very close, so he pulled out all the stops. He wiggled his tongue this way and that, made lazy circles around the inside of Mac's hole, and then went for the money shot. He shoved his tongue in as far as it would go, grabbed Mac by the legs, and held on for the ride. Mac let out a yell and hot cum shot from his dick. Jack left his tongue in place, enjoying the feel of Mac's hole spasming on his tongue.

Mac slowly lowered his legs and reached for Jack. The two kissed, and Mac could taste himself on Jack's tongue. He looked at Jack and said; “It's your turn....” Jack shook his head and explained that he'd come the same time Mac did. Seeing the disappointed look on Mac's face, Jack promised that Mac might get his chance sooner than he thought!

 

The End


End file.
